Virgil Hawkins (Dakotaverse)
although he was allowed out to compete with the other reigning champion, Ravager. After being freed from the Club by Miss Martian, he applied for and joined the Teen Titans, becoming a full-time member.Teen Titans (Volume 3) #69 Return To Dakota Virgil finally decides to see his family again after learning that a deadly virus has been infecting citizens of Dakota, including Sharon. After returning home, Virgil reunites with his family as well as Frieda, and learns that his girlfriend Madison has left him during his absence. He discovers that whoever created the virus is also selling limited supplies of the vaccine, and attacks the lab where it is being made. Upon breaking into the facility, Static is surprised and knocked out by Holocaust. After refusing to help Holocaust in his pursuits, Static is imprisoned in a specialized containment unit alongside Aquagirl, Wonder Girl, and Bombshell. Holocaust informs the heroes that he plans to kill them and weaponize their abilities in order to sell them, but is ambushed by the rest of the Titans before this can happen. Holocaust easily defeats them, only to be confronted by Cyborg, who has recruited former Titans Kid Flash and Superboy. | Powers = Static is a human mutant due to the interaction of tear gas mixed with a mutagenic chemical. He has thus acquired the ability to manipulate and control electromagnetic phenomena. Super-Conductive Electromagnetism: Static's body can generate Raw Electromagnetic Energy, which he has learned to manipulate, control, to sense sources of electromagnetic energy, electricity and magnetism and administer as a range of attacks with a range of uses; he can charge devices (such as the Justice League's Watchtower) with electricity, and alternatively drain the energy from them into himself, magnetize and demagnetize metals. Static can hear Radiowaves meaning he can listen in on the police broadband and music stations, as well as tapping into the phone lines so he can make calls. Virgil/Static can choose to keep the electromagnetic energy that he currently holds in his body by controlling the Current and Voltage for whenever he wants to use it. * Electromagnetic Force Bolts: Static can fire Bursts of electromagnetic energy from his hands for uses like electrifying objects, administering large scale Static-Clings, generating shields and barriers and with a piece of wire he can generate a Nova-Burst. * Electromagnetic Fields: Static generates an Electromagnetic field just like the earth and the sun generate their own Electromagnetic fields. * Electromagnetic Levitation: Static can cause objects to fly (metal is the easiest material to manipulate and wood is the most difficult.) * Static Cling: Static can adhere most objects/people/Bang-Babies to surfaces and other objects, plus Static can magnetize surfaces. * Taser Punch: an electrified punch administered during combat to send opponents flying, similar effects to a Taser Gun. * Electromagnetic Displays: Electromagnetic Light Displays that Static can shoot into the sky in the forms of pictures and words. With more power behind it, Static can make these into Electromagnetic Nets and/or Cage. * Electromagnetic Shields and Barriers: shields and barriers that Static can generate with Electromagnetism to block, repel, hold back attacks and defend himself in battle. * Ball Lightning: named after Ball Lightning, the weather phenomenon. Electromagnetic Energy compressed into a large ball and thrown at targets; an offensive maneuver in a combat situation. * Nova Burst: so far seen only in Bad Stretch, an attack of light and electromagnetic force run through some normal wire, to blind them for a short while. * Electromagnetic Pulse: knocking out all local electrical devices. * Resistance to Mind Control | Abilities = Static is a highly gifted student with a particular interest in the sciences. He is a talented inventor and a natural strategist. Static also possesses an almost fanboyish knowledge of comic books, role playing games, and science fiction. | Strength = Static possesses the strength of a teenager his age, height, and build who engages in regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Due to the wide ranges that Static has, Static's electromagnetic powers behave with a range of frequencies, abilities, and power levels. For example: Static's main weakness in confrontations with other Meta-Humans and Bang-Babies, is water, to be exact, if Static is hit by a large body of water, his powers can short out, especially if he's charged up; but he can fly in the rain. Static can replenish energy that he has lost in fights from sources of electricity. Sometimes Static can use his powers on non-metal objects, and sometimes he can't. And there are times where he's not been ready to absorb electrical power. | Equipment = | Transportation = Early in his superhero career, Static flew using everyday metal objects like garbage can lids (see picture). Now, he flies on a hover disc of his own design and construction. The disc consists of eight, interlocking plates that, when not in use, are folded up like the sections of a Chinese folding fan. This makes it easy for Virgil to hide the disc in his duffel bag. When he goes into action as Static, Virgil gives the sections of the disc the same magnetic charge so they unfold via magnetic repulsion and lock into place to form a three-foot wide circular platform. When Static gives the sections opposing charges, the disc folds back into its compact size via magnetic attraction. Static propels the hover disc with imbalances in a self-generated electromagnetic field while steering is simply a matter of shifting his weight and position. He can also fly the hover disc over a distance by using his electromagnetic influence. Static uses his static cling on the soles of his feet so that he remains attached to the hover disc's surface even when he is flying upside down. It would take a major loss of concentration or intense electrostatic interference to break Static's bond with the disc. | Weapons = Static does not use any real weapons because of his electromagnetic powers. However, to defeat particularly formidable opponents, he has created "static traps," a well-planned use of his powers and everyday materials. These static traps are limited only by Static's creativity, preparation time, and the resources available. | Notes = | Recommended = * * Static Shock: Rebirth of the Cool * * | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Static (comics) | Links = }} Category:Shadow Cabinet members Category:Electromagnetism